


Drunken Shenanigans

by babajimin



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), hanjoo - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, LMAO, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babajimin/pseuds/babajimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topp Dogg are in Japan and Hansol has alcohol.<br/>What could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Shenanigans

The door swung open and revealed a relieved Hansol behind it. He sighed happily and walked into the hotel room with Bjoo in tow. Hansol then threw his stuff down on the table and started to get changed into his pajamas. Meanwhile, bjoo sat on the bed and turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. Hansol then plopped down beside him, hooking his arm with Bjoos and leaning his head on his shoulder. 

"Are you not going to change into your pjs too?" Hansol asked, staring into space. All he got back was a grunt off confirmation and then Bjoo starting to get changed. Hansol then got up and closed the curtains of their hotel room. 

"So. How about we do something fun tonight. We don’t have a schedule tomorrow so we can stay up as long as we want."  
Bjoo finished getting changed and then stared at Hansol. 

"What exactly can we do in this hotel room that can be considered 'fun'?" 

"Well..... Hansol then strolled over to his bag and pulled out a couple of bottles of wine. He then turned to Bjoo while holding them up and smirked. Bjoos jaw hit the floor  
"Seriously?! Where did you get those!? What if we get caught!?" 

"Relax ok Joo, no ones gonna come knocking this late they're probably fast asleep by now and I know a guy" Hansol then preceded to wink and set the bottles down and opening one and poured out two glasses. Bjoo just shook his head and took a glass when offered. He took a swig and felt the bubbles in his mouth and then down his throat, shivering at how it felt. Hansol just giggled at him. 

After a while of just talking and one and a half bottles of wine Hansol had a "smart" idea.  
"Oh! Oh! Joo! Lets play a game!" He half shouted 

"Shh hansol someone might hear us" He scolded. "What game?"  
"Truth or Dare!"

"No. I hate that game. I always have. Its basically people making others uncomfortable for fun. No thank you" 

"Oh come on Joo. Its just the two of us! We can start off with silly things and maybe go deeper. But if you get uncomfortable we'll stop ok?"  
Bjoo contemplated and then side eyed Hansol. 

"Hmm ok. Pinky promise we'll stop when I want to"  
Hansol beamed and took Bjoos pinky with his own.  
The first few rounds were childish. Dares of knick knacking or putting all the products you can find in the bathroom on your face. And truths of if you actually like a person in the groups singing/rapping or just them as a person. But then. The inevitable. 

"Ok so. Lets cut the bullshit and get down and dirty." Hansol said swaying a bit from the alcohol.  
"Hmm ok. Come at me." Bjoo agreed 

"Ok truth or dare" 

"Truth. Im not moving for a while" 

"Haha, saaaaaaaame. Ok so. Have you ever had the urge. To suck dick." 

"No but I have had the urge to have sex with a guy" 

"Wow really? I have the urge to suck a dick like all the time" 

"Wow Hansol calm down. Ok my turn. Truth or dare!" 

"Truth. Lets just go with truths for a while" 

"Yeah ok. Have you ever had the urge to suck one of our members dicks?" 

"Maybe." Hansol looked at Bjoo while Bjoo stared back at him. 

"That’s totally a yes! Who?!" Bjoos eyes were bulging and Hansol chuckled 

"Ahah, one question at at a time. Have YOU ever thought about having sex with one of our members?" Hansol smirked 

"Yes." Bjoo said bluntly. "Ok Whose dick did you imagine sucking?" 

Hansol smiled shyly and starting inching towards Bjoo. Bjoo gulped and leaned back a bit. Hansol as then inches away from Bjoo when he said "Yours...." He then smashed their lips together. Bjoos eyes widen in shock and he fell backwards bringing Hansol with him. Hansol giggled against Bjoos lips. Just as Hansol was about to pull away he felt Bjoos hands on his waist and him beginning to kiss back. Hansol ended up moaning against Bjoos lips in response. Hansol could then feel Bjoo smirk against him and forced his tongue into Hansols mouth. 

'Aish, this kid...' Hansol thought.  
After they fought for dominance that Bjoo got, Bjoo then rolled them over so he was on top. He broke the kiss and went to Hansols neck. Hansol gasped and tangled his fingers in Bjoos hair and pulled. Bjoo then bit down on Hansols neck hard enough to cause him pain as a warning. Hansol trailed his hands down Bjoos torso and gripped the hem of his t shirt before pulling it up. Bjoo let go of Hansols neck and let him take off his t shirt and throw it across the room. Bjoo then stared down at Hansol with a slight smile. Hansol then smiled back and cupped Bjoos face and thumbed his cheeks. Bjoo leaned into Hansols touch and closed his eyes. 

"Bjoo...." Hansol whispered, voice laced with lust and love.  
Bjoo responded by opening his eyes and staring into Hansols eyes.  
"Make love to me" Bjoo stared at Hansol, eyes widening a bit but then his face softened. Bjoo got up and lifted Hansol up bridle style and through him on the bed. Hansol laughed as Bjoo crawled on top of him with a smirk. He then slid his hands up Hansols shirt and took it off. Bjoo then started to suck and nip at Hansols collar bones while caressing his sides. Hansol tangled his fingers in Bjoos hair and wrapped both legs around Bjoos waist. All Hansol could focus on were the lips and teeth that were currently ravaging his body. He couldn’t even control what he was saying. 

"Daddy..." He whispered but hen registered what he said. The both froze. Bjoo pulled up and looked directly into Hansols eyes.  
"Did you just.... Call me.... daddy?" Hansol gulped. He could feel his body starting to heat up, there was no point in lying. He closed his eyes and nodded, turning his head to the side. He expected Bjoo to get up and not talk to him because of his kink. But then he felt Bjoos breath against his ear. 

"Does Daddy's little boy wanna get fucked?" Hansol eyes shot open in shock. He could feel his blood go south hearing Bjoo say that in such a seductive tone. Hansol just moaned loudly and Bjoo took this as a yes. But he still anted to hear Hansol say it. 

"I don’t know what that means baby boy. Give me an answer with words"  
"Yes Daddy, please fuck me." Bjoo was surprised at how eager Hansol was. He studied his face. HIs cheeks were dusted with pink, eyes half open and filled with lust.  
"Good boy. That’s all Daddy wanted to hear" Bjoo then dragged his lips down Hansols chest and stopped at his nipples. He took one into his mouth and brought his hand up to play with the other. Hansol was mewling at this and whining and all Bjoo could do was smirk. Bjoo stayed like this, licking and sucking at them until they were red and raw. Hansol was now a moaning mess, writhing underneath Bjoo, and he was only getting started. 

Bjoo then hooks his fingers underneath Hansol pants and takes them off. Bringing his boxers with them. He then admirers Hansols already rock hard dick with precum slipping down it.  
"Daddy please..." Its barely a whisper but Bjoo heard it loud and clear.  
"Please what, baby boy?"  
"Please Daddy.... Fuck me..." Bjoo smirks. He brings his hand up near Hansols mouth.  
"Say 'ah'" Hansol then looked at him confused.  
"Daddy doesn’t want to hurt his baby boy and the first time and since we have no lube, well...." 

Hansol brings his hands up and guides Bjoos fingers into his mouth and begins to suck. They keep eye contact the entire time. Bjoo slide his other hand into his own pants and starts stroking himself. Hansols eyes are drawn to it and he begins to moan around Bjoos fingers and closes his eyes.  
"Don’t worry baby. Soon enough my cock will be in your mouth to be slicked up." 

Hansol moaned again but louder this time. Bjoo then retracted his hand and spread open Hansols legs.  
"Baby this is still gonna hurt ok?" 

"Yes Daddy." Hansol grabs onto the bed sheets for some support. As Bjoo slides his first finger in, Hansol prepares for unbearable pain but only feels a little discomfort. He relaxes in no time and Bjoo slides in the second. This is a lot more uncomfortable and it takes some time to adjust. After a while he relaxes and starts to feel a little pleasure. He lets this known by letting some groans out. Bjoo then begins to scissor Hansol and Hansol begins to get louder. He looks up and can only see ecstasy written all over Hansols face. His eyes are closed and mouth slightly ajar to let out his moans. The Bjoo pulls out. Hansol lets out a groan of protest but is quickly shut up when he feels three fingers enter him. He adjusts quickly and is soon riding Bjoos fingers. Bjoo pulls them out and takes off his pants.  
"Ok baby. Put that pretty little mouth of yours to work" 

Hansol stares at Bjoos cock in awe and obeys. First he shyly licks the slit and then the head. He does this for a while to tease Bjoo.  
"Come on baby, There's nothing to be shy about its just daddy's co-AH!"  
Before Bjoo can even finish his sentence, Hansol deep throats him ones and then starts rapidly bobbing his head up and down while he strokes the bit he cant fully reach. He flicks his wrist a few times and he pumps and hears Bjoo groaning out his name. Hansol smiles and continues flicking his wrist. After a minute, Bjoo grabs a hold of Hansols hair and pulls him off his cock and close to his face. 

"I'm cumming in your ass not your mouth, are we clear, baby?" Bjoo says with a stern tone of voice that Hansol knows he shouldn’t object to.  
"Yes daddy." Hansol nods.  
"Good. Now, does baby wanna ride daddys cock?" Hansols eyes widen and he gets all excited. He's always wanted to ride Bjoos cock and now is his time to shine. Bjoo then positions himself lying flat on the bed and Hansol straddles his hips. 

"Take your time baby." Bjoo says as he rests his hands on Hansols hips. Hansol nods shyly and picks up Bjoos dick and positions it at his entrance. He begins to slide down Bjoos cock and winces in pain. Bjoo then looks worried maybe thinking this was a bad idea without proper lube. Hansol stays on Bjoos cock for a minute or two to adjust. Then he begins to move slowly. Hansol then brings his hands behind himself and places them on Bjoos thighs for support and begins to get faster.  
"Baby.."  
"Daddy" They both moan. Hansol throws his head back and rides even faster. He can feel his arms about to give out but just in time Bjoo sits up and wraps his arms around Hansols waist. Hansol responds by wrapping his arms loosely around Bjoos neck.  
"You like that huh Baby? Do you like riding daddy's cock?" All Hansol can do is moan in response.  
"Yes DadDY!" Hansol gets considerably louder as he hits a certain spot. Bjoo smirks. Lying back with Hansol still in his arms. He positions himself and begins thrusting hard into Hansol. Hansols a moaning mess above him. He can feel himself coming to his breaking point.  
"Ungg. Da-daddy... Im g-gonna..."  
"Me too"  
Something snaps in the both of them and they are both cumming. They let out moans of ecstasy as the ride out their orgasms. Hansol then collapses onto Bjoos heaving chest. The can boths feel the stickiness connecting them at there stomachs.  
"Baby."  
"Mm."  
"Lets but the bath to use, shall we?" Hansol lifts up his head to look at Bjoo. 

"Is there bubble bath?" 

"Yes" Hansol then hops up and runs into the bathroom giggling, and slams the door behind him. Bjoo frowns. 

"I said both of us!" All he gets in response are giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes so that happened!!! Uh if you see this then i guess you have read my fic so thank you! I wrote this ages ago for a friend and its not really to the best of my ability but oh well!!  
> I dont know if i'll upload more but of course, if the people want then the people shall get!


End file.
